Juggernog
Juggernog Theme Juggernog is an obtainable perk in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops that is featured in the Zombies game mode. This perk increases the amount of hits it takes to down the player, making it one of the most valuable perks amongst players. This perk costs 2500 points to buy, and tends to be a players first choice of perk. Players should be careful while purchasing this perk as it's effects aren't added until the Juggernog icon is added to the screen, which means they can go down in 2 hits while drinking the perk. ﻿Juggernog is considered by many players to be by far the most important and useful perk. It allows players to survive up to five attacks from zombies before dying, instead of the default two. This allows players to comfortably spend more time in vulnerable situations, such as reloading and drinking other Perk-a-Colas (as the player cannot shoot or sprint during these situations). Locations *'Verrückt' - Starting room (German side). *'Shi No Numa' - It will spawn randomly in a hut that is opened. *'Der Riese' - The perk is on the right side when facing the wall and near the Bouncing Betties. *'Kino der Toten' - In the theater on the left side through the main doors, next to the Bowie Knife. *'Five' - Downstairs in the war room, next to the door that leads to the Pack-a-Punch Machine room. *'Ascension' - The second staircase after you buy the room that leads in the MPL room. Entrance is right next to the PM63 . *'Call of the Dead' - In the hull of the ship, nearby one of the Pack-a-Punch's many spawn locations. *'Shangri-La' - Outside the temple next to a pillar, near to the MPL, or outside the trap room (Changes the position with Speed Cola) Trivia * As with all the Perk-a-Cola machines, the price is 10 cents, however this has nothing to do with its price in-game. * The jingle for Juggernog is the only jingle that is entirely sung by a female. * It's name is taken from the drink "Eggnog" and probably has a similar taste (although no character comments on the taste). * The characters tend to remark on the singer of the jingle, in particular Dempsey. * Nikolai can be heard singing the jingle, replacing 'Juggernog' with 'Vodka' while purchasing the perk in Kino der Toten. * Juggernog is the only perk machine that is 2500 points. * While drinking the perk, it still takes 2 hits to be downed. * Its name is a play on "Juggernaut" and "Egg-nog". * Many players consider this to be the most important item in zombies due to the large health increase. * Juggernog was the only perk not to be mentioned in the Verruckt Trailer. * There are two wheels on the back of the machine. * In World At War, if a player lays down in front of the Perk machine they will receive 25 points, possibly a reference to the change returned. * It is not advised to use the Ray Gun in later rounds on all maps simply because most of the time, the zombies will get to close if not careful, and Juggernog is extremely vulnerable to Ray Gun splash shots that are too close and once you are downed you will lost your perk. Gallery Juggernaut_Soda.jpg|The Juggernaut logo from the game files. Notice it says Juggernaut instead of Juggernog. Juggernog shang ri.jpg|Juggernog in the Annihilation "In The Jungle" Trailer at 0:59 Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks